


Day 3: White

by SamuraiKanda



Series: DGM Rare Pair Week 2017 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: #dgmrarepair2k17, Brotherly Bonds, D.Gray Man - Freeform, Grieving, M/M, Memories, day three, rare pair week, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a little memory of Kanda and Noise about Daisya. Since white is the colour of grieving in Japan please don'T wonder why I choose this setting to describe the brotherly bond between Kanda and Noise





	Day 3: White

Clad all in white he walks down in the early morning hours towards the crypt within the Order. Actually, it had been on the day exactly one year ago, where they fought in Barcelona against a big herd of Akuma. One year ago where Daisya had been killed by a Noah. Since this day a lot has for sure happened. So he wasn’t able to properly say his farewell to the Exorcist he shared the mentor with. Burning now some incense and laying down some white chrysanthemums this is his way of paying respect towards the one year older Exorcist.  
  
Sitting now on the cold marble floor and meditating, it is really easy for him this way to hear footsteps approaching this place. Slightly he rises his eyebrow as he opens now his eyes and notices the presence of Noise Marie, who he sees kind of as an older brother.  
  
“I haven’t thought you’d be coming here, Kanda”  
“Che”  
  
is simply his reply as he’s getting up again and he attends to leave this place as fast as possible. But he stops at the entrance of the crypt and waits for the blind Exorcist to follow.  
  
“What made you come here?”  
“Because Daisya was our comrade. What about you, Kanda?”  
  
is Noise now asking him as he turns his gaze towards the next wall and a scowl rests now on his face. But in a way the blind Exorcist is right to ask about his reasons. What made him even come on this day down here? “Simply, to pay this obnoxious bastard some respect even after he died” is he now answering as he closes his eyes and a short sigh escapes his lips.  
  
Yes, back than when they were children he had his great share of troubles coming along with Daisya Barry at all. Now that Daisya is no longer alive he even found himself thinking on why he never came along with the older one as Noise was able to do so in the first place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
_“Noise, Yuu-kun, I introduce you to Daisya Barry. He’s going to be a part of our little family now” is Tiedoll saying now in high spirits while he simply glares at the old man and the boy right next to him. After travelling with the gentle and blind man he was introduced to as Noise Marie for nearly a year, they had been joining up with Froi Tiedoll near Lake Aral. Since that day the old man was teaching him how to read and write. Besides he’s also taught into speaking and reading the English language._  
  
_Tiedoll had asked them to wait for him here in an inn close to the harbor while the old man had travelled along the Turkish coastline. “Che” is now coming from him, closes shortly his eyes and heads now upstairs where their rooms are. After the events he had to go through within the Asian Branch of the Black Order he simply distrusts anyone he doesn’t know at all. Currently the only one he trusts is Noise Marie. Ok, towards the old man he’s slightly building something he could name trust but he’s not really sure about it._  
  
_But that new kid? No. Never. He won’t befriend this strange boy at all. What the heck is Tiedoll even thinking bringing another child along? It was all right the way it was so far. “Can I come in?” is he hearing Noise asking while knocking carefully at the door and he sits with a grouchy face on the bed as the blind man enters the room. “I won’t accept him at all” is his only response for now, simply glaring at the wall and a short sigh is coming from Noise. “Just don’t try to kill him” is the advice coming from the older one as he looks up and with the blind man around he really feels in a way understood._  
  
_*~*~*~*~*_  
  
_With Mugen drawn he glares at Daisya and storms at him while Tiedoll tries to stop them. A slight “Che” escapes his lips as the tip of his Chokuto rests right at Daisyas forehead, then he turns around gracefully and stomps away. It’s now only a mere week since Tiedoll brought the Turkish boy along and this is as far as he comes to kill that obnoxious brat. Actually he doesn’t care about the fact he needs a child close in his own age around. He has Mugen and that is truly enough for him. Ok and there is Noise Marie on whom he can rely on._  
  
_Besides, now he also has a full name due to the fact that Tiedoll means he also needs a surname. “Kanda, please wait” is he hearing Noise now saying to him as he hears the older one following him. Noise obviously remembers how intense he constantly reacts when he’s called by Tiedoll Yuu-kun. So he calms down easier as long as he knows Noise is close by. “It was not my fault. He provoked it” is he responding right now, turning around and glaring at the blind Exorcist now standing in front of him._  
  
_“You’re better than this, Kanda”_  
_“But how is Tiedoll expect me to come along with such a retard?”_  
_“just leave it to me. The next time, why don’t you try to meditate?”_  
  
_is Noise now suggesting as he feels a hand rest on his hand and he looks now at the older one. It sound for sure like a pretty good method to stay calm and to sharpen his mind for battle. “I give it a try” is he replying by now, then he agrees to go back with Noise to the inn they currently stay at._  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Even though the two of you were bickering a lot, you made a good team when it came to slaying Akuma” is Noise now saying and a short smirk rests now on his lips. “Yeah, thanks to that idiot I’m capable to endure a much more annoying person to be constantly around me” is he only responding my now, shortly looks at the blind Exorcist, then he head to the dojo in order to train with Mugen.


End file.
